


The Viridian Whitewing

by falkuda



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Kissing, Massage, Mating Press, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falkuda/pseuds/falkuda
Summary: After a battle, the summoner decided to relax for the rest of the day. He ran across Palla who insisted she massaged his sore muscles.





	The Viridian Whitewing

It was early evening, the sun just beginning to set and the lands of Askr faced a gorgeous pink sky. The summoner strolled across the nearby forest, taking in the fresh air and enjoying the peace. Beside him, walked the meek cleric of Novis, Genny. She had pleaded him to spend some time with her when he was free, and the summoner, like most people, just couldn't say no to her. Their time consisted of the usual small talk with only one controversial topic popping up. It was about that time when Genny said she wanted the summoner to see her as more than a little sister. He couldn't really see her as more than that, other than being a capable unit of the Askr army. The pair continued their conversation as they slowly trotted back to the castle.

They arrived just in time, too. The sun had finally set, and clouds had covered the sky, signifying rain. He offered to walk the cleric to her room, to which she agreed. They had one last interaction before she retired to bed. It was about how the summoner was fighting alongside the Heroes now, rather than simply commanding. There was a bit of worry in Genny's voice.

"A-are you sure you want to keep fighting? I don't want to see you get hurt.", her voice trailed off a little on the second sentence. 

"I am. Besides, you even said you'd take care of me if I got hurt.", the summoner responded, his voice low and reassuring. 

The tiny cleric made fists and held them near her chest. "But I don't WANT to see you get hurt, ever!" 

Realizing she had raised her voice, she shrunk. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"Hey, it's fine. I'm glad to see your concern for me. I will try to be more careful, for both of our sake." 

He smiled, and wrapped an arm around her. The other was used to ruffle the cleric's fluffy hair. She giggled and retired to her room after a goodbye. With a sigh, he turned around and decided to go to the mess hall to see if they still had anything before returning to his own room. Passing by a corridor, he caught a glimpse of green. Turning around to better inspect it, he noticed Palla, the eldest Whitewing through the dim torchlight. He wasn't sleepy yet, so he decided to talk to her for a bit. She noticed him and her face lit up slightly.

"How come you're still out here? It's getting late.", he said while looking at her curiously.

She eyed him back in a similar fashion. "I should ask you the same thing."

"Oh, I was just getting back to my room. I'm still a bit sore from that battle.", he awkwardly replied.

She giggled and approached him. Her hand clasped his shoulder, causing him to recoil slightly.

"Huh, what's wrong? I can feel the knots in your muscles." She was confused at his sudden movements.

"I-it's nothing. I just didn't expect that." He fumbled around with his words.

The flier's face seemed to have dimmed, "Oh... do you not like me or something?"

"No! I like you! It's was just unexpected... that's all!", his face began to turn red as he had even more trouble speaking.

She giggled again and suggested she'd massage his back. Her stubborn side began to show as she insisted she help him. They went back and forth for a couple minutes, hoping that no one heard them. Finally, the summoner gave in and was practically dragged to her room. It was lit by a few aromatic candles, which shed light on a few of the decorations. It appeared to mainly consist of things that reminded her of home. The door to the balcony was ajar, allowing the smell from the rain to waft inside. After kicking his shoes off, the summoner hung his cloak over a chair. The Pegasus knight removed her breastplate, sword, and boots, leaving her in tights, socks and the tunic. She then gestured him to lie down on the bed. He asked if his shirt had to come off, and Palla nodded while her face turned a bit red. It came off, his physique definitely had improved from sword training, and he lied belly down on the soft mattress. Her hands found their way to his back and paused for a bit before starting the process. She began at the muscles between the shoulder and neck and worked her way down. It had been quite a long time since he last had a massage like this. He let out a few sighs of relief as his back slowly returned to normal. 

Now it was time for the arms. He thought that perhaps she had gotten tired or something, as she worked on one upper arm at a time. She was even using one hand. Finally, once his arms had been soothed, the flier quickly massaged his calves. After that, the summoner felt like a new man. He wanted to make it up to Palla for taking time to do that. He thought for a moment, and came up with an idea. He offered to massage Palla in return. Her face turned bright red once again. She even began stuttering as the bead of sweat rolling down her face sparkled in the candlelight. However, the girl didn't refuse. The summoner stood there with his arms crossed over his bare chest waiting for an answer. She finally agreed, asking him to look away while she undressed. He tilted his head down and covered his eyes with a hand. The Pegasus knight spoke in order to alert him. He was taken aback for a few seconds. The sight before him was indeed a great one. The magnificent and ever so slightly toned body of the Whitewing lied on the bed, only covered by a white bra with matching panties. He still had his trousers on, even throughout his massage, and was glad he kept them on. He nervously approached her, and wrapped his hands around the shoulders. He tried massaging her exactly like she did to him, but alas, he hadn't ever done this before. The arms were next, and then her back. Once he reached the end of the back, he paused. The summoners hands shook as they neared her hips. Once he began caressing them, she slightly bucked her hips. After that, he got two handfuls of her thighs and massaged them before noticing something. Her arm was underneath her torso. He thought that was odd, as it wasn't like that before. Maybe he didn't massage it right. But then, thanks to the candlelight, he could just barely see her fingers curled towards her from in between her legs.

He took that as a sign. His hands went back to those hips and began massaging them harder. This elicited a soft moan or two from her, and this began giving him an erection. He finally got handfuls of her nice butt, making sure to _thoroughly_ rub it. This caused her to let out a slight yelp. Her head turned around, cheeks bright red.

"S-Summoner!! W-what are you doing!?", her voice was shaking a little.

A devious look plastered across his face. "Ha. Don't act like I don't know. I saw what you were doing with your hand there." 

He flipped her over, and sure enough, she had been rubbing her pussy through her panties. The damp spot confirmed this, and her own face turned slightly devious, although it was still red. She sat up, and then stood.

"Oh? And you thought I didn't notice this?" 

Her hand was now cupped around his groin, feeling the solid rod within his trousers. She pulled his pants down incredibly fast, revealing a bulge from his boxer shorts. Her bra was unhooked, freeing her modest and soft breasts. He cupped them while his dick twitched, wanting freedom from the undergarments. The summoner's arms snaked around her and they locked lips, tongues wrestling as their sexes grinded against each other. He nearly tackled her back onto the bed, and pulled off her panties. Her opening was now slick with her juices, gleaming from the candlelight. He nearly fell over trying to get his own undergarment off. Once his cock was free, he rubbed the rock hard shaft against her pussy.

Palla was on her back, summoner towering over her. He rubbed the tip around her slit, eliciting sweet moans of pleasure from his partner. His fingers began toying with that area too, he inserted his pointer and middle finger and made a slight "come over here" motion. This pleasure could not be processed by her mind alone, it required a lot of vocal assistance and gripping of the sheets. The very back of his mind was occupied with the thought of someone hearing Palla's loud moans, but he dismissed the thought. All that mattered now was making the woman in front of him bend to his will. After the finger torment was over, it was time to slide his longing erection into the flier. Her moans only grew louder and louder the more it slid in, while being forced into a silent scream once he was fully buried inside. Her juices caused his cock to glisten in the candlelight when he pulled it out slightly to begin the pounding. 

He pushed her up a little and got on his knees, her legs loosely rested around his waist. His hands were planted near her shoulders for support as his hips began to thrust. Her moans were in rhythm with the pounding, growing faster and louder as he sped up. The room was now filled with slapping, squishing and moaning. They probably even echoed out onto the hills of Askr. The smell of sex mixed with the smell of rain filled their noses. He began grunting and sweating, her arms snaked around him while her legs tightened their grip on his waist. Her time was about to come, her nails beginning to dig into his back.

She finally spoke, through her panting, "I want more! I want more!"

The summoner wasn't even sure if he could pick up the pace, but tried anyway. Her nails gradually sunk more and more into his back until they nearly pierced the skin at the end. The eruption of juices from her pussy was accompanied by a loud, high-pitched moan, eyes rolling back into her head and her body violently convulsing.

"UUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAGHHHHH!!!" 

That scream probably woke the whole castle. His now slightly limp cock slithered out of her, a stream of cum and her own juices pouring out of the once occupied slit. She was still breathing heavily, but with her eyes shut and a smile on her face. The summoner shakily walked to her rest room to get a towel to wipe his cock and her pussy. Once that was done, he properly covered her with the sheets and fell asleep with her.


End file.
